


breakfast in bed

by lunarcorvid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Christoph may have gone overboard at their little New Year's Eve celebration. Thankfully, Ollie's there to help.(i just wanted an excuse to write fluff don't @ me)





	breakfast in bed

Schneider groaned into the pillow as he awakened, pressing his face into it to block out the offending light coming in from the window. His head felt like someone had whacked him with a hammer, and he only had himself to blame.

Last night had been wild. After the show, they had shots in the hotel room. Probably quite a few more than Schneider wanted to admit. Though he hadn't blacked out, his memory was foggy, dulled by the alcohol.

The sound of the door clicking prompted Schneider to lift his head up to look, squinting against the harsh brightness of the room. The door opened, revealing Ollie carrying a large tray of food. "Good morning."

"Morning," Schneider mumbled. "I think I fucked up."

"That you did." Ollie replied, setting the tray down on the nightstand. "I haven't seen you down that many shots since the nineties."

Schneider chuckled. "Now I'm paying for it." He heard shuffling, then the sound of curtains being shut. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Ollie said, returning to the side of the bed. "I got us breakfast. I figured you'd have an ungodly hangover, so I went down to the continental breakfast and asked if I could bring some food up to the room."

Schneider forced himself to sit up. There were a variety of fresh fruits on the tray, along with typical breakfast food (minus the meat, of course). Schneider smiled and plucked a juicy-looking strawberry from the pile. "I feel better already."

Ollie grinned and rejoined Schneider on the bed, placing the breakfast tray between them. Schneider was hungrier than he thought he was. The two of them had cleaned the whole thing up in about ten minutes.

Satisfied and sobered up, Schneider leaned into the other man. "Happy New Year, Ollie."

He couldn't help but grin. "Happy New Year, Christoph."


End file.
